Jaina and Jag
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Jaina/Jag post-LOTF. Light Jaina Jag dating to wedding fic. Mostly set in Bastion where Luke appoints Jaina and the Solos the ambassador to the Imperial Remnant.


"Jaina…. I." Jag Fel, the head of the Imperial Remnant was at an uncharacteristic loss for words. One did not keep control of that organization without being fast on one's feet and quick to recoup. It was just not every day that a person like Jag Fel admitted that he had been wrong. Or was confronted with someone as captivating as Jaina Solo.

Jaina turned, she was dressed not in her characteristic flight suit or even Jedi robes but a captivating dress. "Jag." She smiled wholeheartedly at Jag Fel, the man she had given her heart to. For the first time since the Dark Nest mess she truly felt that his heart was hers. However, force certainty only took one so far in love.

Jag bowed, touched. "May I escort you."

Jaina chuckled and took Jag's arm. "I can't believe that we have free time at the same time." She said. "I know we have been making more and more time to spend with one another. But, between my jobs with the fleet and the Jedi and yours as the head of the Remnant it seems like the galaxy is conspiring to keep us apart."

Jag touched Jaina's cheek. "Well, we are together now." This was still too emotional for Jag so he changed the subject to a slightly safer one. "How is Amelia? I have not been able to visit for ages."

"She is doing well. She has stopped sleeping in my bed at night at least. This was the reason that I was able to come here today."

Allana, though a strong child, had still experienced some emotional trauma from the events of three years ago. Leia, Han, Jaina, and Luke had decided to allow her to temporarily the comfort of sleeping with an adult that she felt comfortable with. Jaina was touched that that person was her. This was another reason that it had been hard for Jaina to leave Ossus even to visit Jag.

Jaina and Jag walked to the restaurant on Bastion that Jag had chosen. "The Alderaanian heart?" Jaina read.

Jag shrugged. Jaina smiled, bemused. This was Jag's attempt at being understanding and romantic. He had chosen a restaurant that he thought Jaina would enjoy and like.

"Well, I had an ulterior motive. I hoped you would tell your mother."

Jaina laughed. "You know she likes you. It is my father you have to worry about."

"Well, the Corellian restaurants on Bastion are not easy to secure." Jag said, self-consciously.

"Well, I think my father might like you better now too." Jaina said as Jag escorted her through the watching Imperial citizens all of whom were watching the Grand Moff and the known Galactic Alliance member to a private room.

"This is beautiful." Jaina said, transfixed as she and Jag finished their dessert accompanied by a fountain symphony.

"Not as beautiful as the company." Jag said, still facing front. "Jaina, I would like to see you more."

Jaina turned towards Jag. "So would I. But our responsibilities-"

"I had another ulterior motive. As you would know, even more than me, Daala mistrusts the Jedi-"

Jaina snorted, she had relayed the conversation between Fett and Daala about getting rid of the Jedi to the Jedi Council, but she knew that the Council had not made it widespread knowledge yet.

"So, I spoke with the Grand Master about having an official Jedi council liaison to Bastion. Your uncle thinks that you would be good for the role but I asked him to wait to ask you until I talked to you. I don't want you doing this unless you are looking forward to spending time with me."

Jaina gave him a teasing look. "So you don't want me coming here to do my Jedi duty."

"Not just to do your Jedi duty. You and I both know that you are better served to train the new Jedi Knights than liaising."  
Jaina smiled. She caressed Jag's face. "You know I love you, Jagged Fel. However, I would be accepting this ambassadorship for the Jedi Order. So I need to talk to Grandmaster Skywalker. However, I think this would be good for us."

"That is all I ask." Jag said, getting up. He extended his hand to Jaina who accepted his help in getting up.

"You know. This is a big step for us." Jaina remarked.

"Yeah." Jag said, smiling a half smile. "I would say in two ways. I hope soon it will be in three."

"Well, I think we have worked on the same planet… once, maybe twice.

They smiled at each other and walked down Bastion's cold streets towards Jaina's ship in comfortable silence, basking in the presence of the other. Too soon, it seemed to Jaina, they arrived at her StealthX. She sighed but laughed at sensing the same emotions in Jagged. "Well, I think it has been a long time since we have sat in the same StealthX.

Jagged climbed in behind Jaina, even though he knew it was improper. They sat basking in each other's presences until Jaina's com rang. She sighed, but before Jag climbed out, Jaina looked into Jag's eyes and smiled. "Till next time then, Jagged."

He smiled and waved as he climbed out.

Jaina's hand automatically went to write Jacen a note about how her date with Jagged had gone. Her face clouded for a moment. She still had not reconciled herself with what had happened. What she had done. She took a moment to calm herself. She had done her duty. She couldn't let the guilt cloud her from doing her duty now.

Ben was waiting for her at the landing pad at Ossus. "Details." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Do I need to pummel Jag?"

Jaina had to laugh at this. Her baby cousin going after the Grand Moff Fel for her. Though she had to admit, that would be an interesting duel. Ben had grown in the Force greatly and Jag had his tactical skills.

Jaina's comm rang again. "Your father." Jaina said. "See you at dinner."

The Skywalker-Solo family had started having dinner together nightly when all were in system. Han and Leia had also taken an apartment on Ossus. Leia and Han had no real love for the new government, and then when Jaina had shared Daala's view on the Jedi… Leia and Han wanted to be close to the action.

Jaina walked into her Uncle office and bowed. Luke turned towards her his face still showing signs of the scarring that resulted from his deep force use to defeat Jacen. "Grand master."

"I am glad that you appear to have enjoyed your evening with Jag."

Jaina laughed, self-consciously. "Jaina, I trust that Jag has spoken with you about a position in Bastion."

"Yes. However, I informed him that my loyalty is to the Jedi order and I would only entertain such a position if the offer came from you."

"Well, I think given the circumstances this may be a good idea. The Jedi council has no intention of operating as an independent government, however we do not want to be caught flat-footed."

Jaina inclined her head.

"The Jedi council is in agreement about this point. We need to have feelers out. Feelers to governments such as Bastion, which are friendly to us." Luke repeated at dinner that night.

"Imagine that." Han muttered. "The Empire being the government most friendly to the Jedi and us."

"I appreciate the irony." Luke smiled. "Ben, pass the butter."

"I was thinking, Leia, Han, your talents are not fully being utilized here. I know you enjoy the time with Amelia, but perhaps you should accompany Jaina to Bastion."

Jaina looked at her mother and father. The lack of surprise and the way that they reacted told Jaina that they had been briefed and that this was more for her and Ben's sake.

Leia looked at Han. "Luke, we have misgivings. The imperial system is still not our own-"

"-that is a reason I want you going. I want honest opinions as the Jedi council's chief ally should not be a governmental system that is oppressive to its people. Unlike many of the others on the council you both would seem like an unantagonistic choice and would also be a hard line. Publicly, it would be nice if you say that this is a way to both build relationships and live up to the Alliance's standards."

"Dad, but isn't it cruel to separate Amelia and Uncle Han, Aunt Leia, and Jaina?"

Luke paused for a moment. "Amelia is doing much better now. She will still have us."

Jaina looked up. It seemed like her Uncle was waiting for something from her.

"Grandmaster, might I also be permitted to take Amelia for this trip. I know I am not yet a Master, however I and my mother could school in her in diplomacy, basics in piloting and force use. Such trips were allowed and beneficial when I was training at the academy."

The Solos and Skywalkers hoped that Tenel Ka and Allana could be reunified in the future. In more ways than the snuck visits currently. Tenel Ka had visited 'Amelia' when she made a visit of state to the Jedi academy on Ossus a year ago. She snuck a visit when Leia and Han had taken 'Amelia' with them to visit a wartorn planet.

"What if the Council and others ask why only Amelia is allowed this."

"Between you and I, we know that Amelia will take her rightful place. I, for one, do not want her to be lacking in training in diplomacy when that happens. More saliently, the Jedi Order encourages each Jedi apprentice to fully develop their talents for good. Amelia has a talent and knack for diplomacy. It would be remiss of us if we did not encourage and develop this skill."

"This sounds acceptable." Luke said. "I will speak with the Jedi council."

Though Luke was grandmaster he generally attempted to ensure that the entire council agreed or at least did not disagree with his decisions. After all, he was not infallible.

"Dad, can I also be assigned to Bastion." Ben asked, uncharacteristically.

Luke raised en eyebrow. "No."

Ben deflated. Luke sighed. "You have accumulated leave. You could go to Bastion with that and then reapply."

Ben smiled. "Uncle Han, Aunt Leia. May I?"  
"Of course."

"We just need final Jedi council authorization." Luke said, stretching. "Get some sleep. The meeting will be early tomorrow."

Han was the first one up from the table. He mussed Ben's hair. "Good night, kid."

Luke chuckled, he would always be a kid in Han's eyes. "Sleep well."

The next morning, Leia dressed demurely and elegantly in ambassadorial robes and walked into the Jed council meetings. "Knight Organa Solo." Saba acknowledged.

"Master Sebatyne."

"Masters, I have shared with you Jedi Solo's report about Daala and Fett's conversation. Natasi is currently the head of the Galactic Alliance and this means that we should be on our guard. I think having a liaison office in Bastion might be part of the solution. We then will have a relationship with another government and can hedge our bets. Fel is willing to allow this. I think sending the Solo family may be a good idea."

"First, are the Solos willing to be sent to Imperial territory as Jedi ambassadors to the Empire." Corran Horn asked, looking at Han with piercing eyes.

"Yes." Han said. "It will be a good way to evaluate the progress that Fel has made."

"It also may help the Solos to get them into new territory." Cilghal commented.

Luke inclined his head.

"What about our responsibility to Amelia?" Kyp, surprisingly, was the one to ask this.

"Jaina has requested that Amelia be allowed to come as this will be beneficial to her training. It will also allow us to assess how Amelia interacts in these situations. Perhaps, depending on how the situation develops, we can send other young Jedi to Bastion to develop their training in diplomacy."

The council mulled on this. "I must suggest something." Kyle said, turning his gaze to Jaina. "Ambassador Organa Solo and Captain Solo be appointed initial ambassadors. They go, give us a report in two months and assuming that they find that Jag has been able to improve the Moff's record on crucial points such as sentient rights, some level of participation. If this is met, then Jaina Solo can be sent as ambassador."

"This will also give Amelia some more time to train at the academy before we send her with Jaina to Bastion." Luke mused.

"We accept the councill's ruling." Leia said, though she knew that her daughter was disappointed at not being able to go see Jag earlier. "Han and I will prepare to set off for Bastion immediately."

"If I may." Ben said, coming forward. "I would like permission to use my accumulated leave and set out when Jaina does for Bastion."

The Masters on the council looked at each other and then Luke said, "the council has no objection to you using your time to visit Bastion, however we will discuss the timing."

"Just remember." Kyp cautioned. "Though the empire looks to be the better option currently, lets not burn our bridges with the Galactic Alliance."

Luke inclined his head. "That is a reason that the Solos are a good pick. It shows our caution and our willingness to work with them."

The entire family, including Amelia and Ben, walked the Solos to the _Falcon _as they embarked on their journey. "May the Force be with you."

Jaina faced an anxious two months as she waited for her parents report that would allow her to go to Bastion. She knew that the answer would be affirmative. Jag would not have invited her to be the ambassador to Bastion if he was not certain that they would find things to their satisfaction.

The report to the Council finally arrived and Jaina was ordered to set off with one caution from her Uncle. "Do not let your relationship with Jag impact how you deal with the Empire."

Jaina smiled up at her Uncle. "That is one reason you sent Mom and Dad as well so that if, in the unlikely event, my relationship with Jag clouds how I interact with the Imperial Remnant they can supersede me."

"Yes." Luke said. "In part."

"Good bye, Amelia." Luke said, bending down to talk to the little girl. "May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye, Grandmaster. May the Force be with you." Amelia said, her voice forlorn.

Ben ran up at that moment, an apprentice had asked him for help so he had gotten delayed. He squatted to Amelia's level. "I will see you in just two weeks."

"I thought you were coming with us." Amelia pouted.

"Well, then it looks like I am a part of the ambassadorial team rather than just visiting family." Ben said, truthfully. "It is just two weeks, they will pass so quickly. You will be learning new things and visiting new places. Before you know it, I will be there."

Luke smiled. Ben had developed an acumen for talking to and connecting with younger sentients. It came in handy at the academy, but more importantly for Luke it represented his connection to the lightside. No one who was that close with younger students would ever fall to the Dark Side which loathed those weaker than themselves except when they could be used as pawns.

"Go." Luke urged, Jaina and Amelia.

"Strap in." Jaina said to Amelia. She had to start treating Amelia as an apprentice and not just as a niece.

Amelia obeyed and Jaina followed her into the _Jaya _after giving the remaining of her family on the temple a smile.

"Amelia, when we get to Bastion our life will be a bit different. Though perhaps a bit familiar to you." Jaina said, as the planet came into view. "We are representing the Jedi order to the Imperial Remnant. This is a good training exercise. We will need to practice guarding our words. Sensing threats, differentiating between political threats and physical threats. We need to learn the art of diplomacy especially as we are not completely independent and we do not want to act as such."

"Sounds fun." Amelia said.

Jaina chuckled. "You would think so."

"Ooh." Amelia said, as Bastion twinkled. "Our new home is at least pretty."

_Home._ Jaina marveled at the fact that she and Jag would call the same planet home. Something she had despaired of when Luke had assigned Jag to the Imperial Remnant.

"Welcome, _Jaya_." A cool and collected voice came. "This is Bastion Space Flight Control. You have been given priority clearance to the Ambassadorial Docking Station. Berth at station 14."

"Acknowledged, Bastion Flight Control."

"Follow the lights in."

The first sight Jaina saw when she arrived was Jag's face. He had a crisp Imperial uniform on and his face did not exhibit any of the anxiousness that his sense conveyed. "Amelia, put your Jedi robe on." Jaina said, glad that she had worn an insignia-free flight suit and a Jedi robe.

"Grand Moff Fel" Jaina said, curtseying.

"Knight and Apprentice Solo." Jag said, bowing slightly in return. "It is my honor to welcome you as ambassadors to Bastion on behalf of the Moff Council."

'The honor is ours." Jaina said.

"I will escort you to your residence and then I hope that the Ambassadors, and of course the Apprentice Solo, will grace us with your presence at a ball tonight at the Imperial Residence."

"It will be our honor." Jaina said.

Jag raised his hand and the honor guard broke off. "It is wonderful to see you." He said, as they sat in the hovercar going towards the ambassadorial residence.

"Thanks, Jag. This is a great area." She made smalltalk.

"Well, Bastion has come a long way." Jag said.

"Jag, you know there is no reason for you to drive us all the way to the residence. I could call mom."

"It is my pleasure."

Jaina found her parents waiting for her at the entrance to the lavish ambassadorial residence. Jag raised his hand forestalling Jaina from stepping out of the hovercar.

Instead, he walked around and opened the door for Jaina. "Thank you." She said as he helped her out of the car.

"Jag has been wonderful." Leia commented. "He has come by more than necessary."

"He might be a pulling a fast one." Han grumbled, but Jaina knew that was more for show.

"Can I have more?" Amelia said.

"It is may I have more, and yes you may." Leia said, reaching to serve Amelia more fizz pudding.

"Thank you." Amelia said, politely.

Jag stopped by after dinner. "May I speak with Jaina."

Leia grabbed Han's hand and both of them watched Jaina and Jag walk around the garden by the residence. "They are so beautiful together." Leia said. "The compliment each other well."

"He will hurt her." Han said.

"That is a father's worry speaking." Leia said, transfixed by the young man who was treating her daughter so well.

"Jaya and Jag make a good couple." Allana piped.

Han laughed and he picked his granddaughter up. "One voice heard from. Amelia, you are developing a talent for being the voice of reason."

"Thank you." She said, seriously.

Leia and Han laughed. "Ambassador Solo." Leia chimed an hour later coming out to where Jaina and Jag were sitting in the garden. "Perhaps you should allow the High Moff to return to his duties as head of state."

"That is my cue." Jag said to Jaina. He got up and bowed, first to Jaina and then to Leia.

"Sorry to break up your fun." Leia said to Jaina as they walked inside. "However, it is inappropriate. Remember, you are an ambassador and he, the head of state. You would not want gossip to begin about your relationship the first night you are here after all."

Jaina smiled sheepishly. "Oh dear! I need to make sure that Amelia is sleeping. A cranky apprentice is all I need."

"I sent her to bed half an hour ago." Leia said. "Your father is reading her a bedtime story. 'Assisted' by C-3PO."

Jaina chuckled. "Amelia is good for dad."

Leia smiled softly, sadly. "Yes. It centers him on his bad days."

After three nights of this routine in the Moff Council, "Moff Fel, if you do not mind me saying so, it is highly inappropriate."

Jag raised an eyebrow, cautioning the speaking Moff to watch his words, "What, Moff Lecerson."

"Well, the entire Bastion is buzzing with the fact that you have spent inordinate periods of time at the Ambassadorial Mission of the Jedi Council since the arrival of Knight Solo. A woman with whom you…you have a history of… _friendship._"

"Moff Lecerson, Imperial citizens have no right to question how I spend my time unless it affects policy. I have made no policy changes as a result of my choices in company, now have I?" Jag's voice was cool and carried danger for the speaking Moff.

"Of course, not." Lecerson's voice became oily. "I spoke to inform."

"Sure you did." Jag said, under his breath. "Apology accepted. Next order of business?" Jag continued before Lecerson could protest that he never intended to issue an apology as he did not believe that he had anything to apologize for. He only had the Empire's best interests in heart, of course.

"Sir, I think a ball may be in the Empire's best interest." A younger Moff who was loyal to Jag, Alexius, said.

"A ball?" A member of Lecerson's faction.

"A way to showcase the Empire's new wealth, power, and status. The invite list will be the leaders and ambassadors for the Galactic Alliance, Hapan Consortium, Chiss Ascendancy, etc." Alexius said. "We will play it as an anniversary of peace ball."

Jag let everyone else comment on this idea before he chimed in. "Settled. Alexius, this was your idea. I expect a budget on my desk by the end of the work week. Lecerson, would you like invitations."

This was both a carrot and stick. It was more work for Lecerson but also more responsibility.

"It would be an honor, High Moff."

Jag got up an hour later, a signal to everyone that the meeting was ending. The moffs that voted with him, the Fel Faction to everyone else, followed him closely. "Moff Alexius?" Fel asked.

"Today's meeting was productive and you were able to browbeat Lecerson as well as tell him that there was a venue to work with you."

Jag smiled grimly. "How are your sister and mother?" Alexius's father had died in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong and that had caused his mother to go into shock, leaving Alexius the sole income provider.

"They are doing well, thank you for asking sir."

Jag put his hand on the Moff's arm.

"Elexia, how is your brother?"

Jag small-talked with his Moffs until he got back to his office. "Seethreeemzero" Jag called his reception droid, who was waiting in the reception area.

"Yes, High Moff?"

"When do I have half an hour?"

"In three hours."

"Wonderful, can you schedule me for some personal time and then ask Ambassador Solo if she would like to grab some caffe at my residence."

"Ambassador Solo says that she would love to."

Jag smiled.

Three hours later he went to his residence and found that Jaina was waiting, dressed in a light chiffon. "I am sorry if you had to wait long."

"Oh no. I remember from mother's days. The job can be taxing. Besides, you are not all that late." Jaina said.

Jag leaned over, kissed Jaina's cheek and escorting her to the table his housekeeping droid had ready.

"I thought Imperials were not so keen on non-humans."

"One thing I am gently and subtly working on." Jag said. "As you can see, though it pains me, the housekeeping and reception droids have restraining bolts. However, I give them greater scope than most Imperial moffs. So, trade off."

After this, Jaina and Jag kept the conversation as light as the two of them could. They discussed how their week was going. Jaina recounted a tale of one of Amelia's exploits. It did not even approach the mischief Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin had undertaken however it was still recount worthy. Jag told Jaina of his smackdown of the unruly Moffs. She chuckled at that.

"I must go." He said, twenty minutes later, regretfully. "I have a meeting with business advisors from Bothawui."

Jaina chuckled. "Gotta love the Bothans as much as the Hutts."

Jaina got up and left.

The next three months proceeded quite like this. Jag spent his free moments discreetly with Jaina and they reconnected. However, at the end of the three months, "High Moff, you really should tour the new Imperial worlds." Alexius said, bowing deeply. "You know I speak of your own interest."

Jag nodded. "I shall undertake said tour at the end of the month."

Alexius walked away pleased.

Jag wiped his brow. There was one thing that he wanted to do before he left. "Cancel my next" he said, "Wait, what is my next appointment."

"Ambassadors Organa Solo and Solo wished to speak with you. Ambassador Jaina Solo sends her regrets. Apprentice Solo is il."

Jag thanked the Force. He got up to greet Jaina's parents. "Sir, Ma'am-"

"-Perhaps the High Moff forgets, however in this instance he outranks us." Leia interrupted with a smile.

"Not on the matter which I hope to address." Jag discreetly stretched his arms under the table, his nervous twitch.

Leia began to smile and Han frown. "May I ask for Jaina's hand in marriage."

Han got up. Leia's heart went out to him. She knew he was thinking that he would now lose his last living child. "Don't think of it as losing a daughter but gaining a son." She whispered.

"Sir, I know that Jaina has duties to you and the Jedi Order. I would not think of asking her to stay in Bastion."

Han smiled finally. He shook hands with Jag. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Well, Jaina still has to agree."

"That sound not be a problem." Leia said, smiling. "She has returned from every meeting with you smiling."

"Well, I have to prepare the Moff Council. However, could you ask Jaina if she would grace me with her presence at dinner tomorrow?"

Jag knew he would not sleep a wink tonight though he should. The meeting with the Moff Council had gone as well as expected. They were appalled that he would marry a Solo let alone a Jedi. His faction had pushed it through and used the flimsy logic that this was good to get the Jedi on their side and away from the Alliance.

Jag knew that his duty would, therefore, allow him to marry Jaina as he desired.

"Jag, do you have this much time to take from your work." Jaina asked, a bit unnecessarily. She knew that Jag would never put anything above his work.

Jag laughed. "I worked practically all last night. So yes I have the time."

Jag guided Jaina into a poshly decorated suite at one of Bastion's best restaurants.

He had chosen it for its view of the lakes and fountains, some of Bastion's best qualities. "Nice restaurant, High Moff."

Jag chuckled. "I am glad you like it, madam ambassador."

Jaina smiled. "You know, not to break the light moment. But, I think this is a nice evolution in our relationship that we can banter like this. Our relationship really had taken a positive turn."

Jag smiled. Allowing for this to happen had been one of his motives in asking Jaina to be ambassador. He had gotten mired in events, she had let the weight of the galaxy bring her down and this had come between their relationship. He had resolved not to let the last war against Caedus come between them. The danger he had seen was of Jaina, yet again, collapsing into herself and not letting anyone in. Amelia had helped, but Jag had also resolved to be part of the solution.

"Well, that is a great segway into what I wanted to ask." Jag said, he took Jaina's hand. "Jaina, we have had some problems in our relationship. Both of us have caused said problems. However, I think we have worked through a lot of these problems. We complete each other. We balance each other out."

"You outfly me." Jaina said, tears in her eyes.

Jag raised an eyebrow. "Jaina Solo, will you marry me and become my lifepartner. We will have challenges making this work. Me being High Moff and you, Jedi with allegiances to the Alliance. However, I know we can do this."

"Jagged Fel, I love you from the bottom of my heart. I intend to marry you." Jaina said, but she raised a hand quickly as Jag smiled. "I need to resign my commission first and I need Grandmaster Skywalker's permission. I know you must have already asked my parents."

"Why must a Jedi seek permission before she does anything?" Jag was, however, joking.

"Because a Jedi has pledged her life to the Order. You are High Moff and so I must ensure that this is all right given the Jedi order's plans and Uncle Luke says this does not conflict with my duty."

Jaina decided that she should not put Jag through the misery of waiting and therefore excused herself to use a secure Comm unit.

Jag opened his datapad and began completing some work that needed to precede his trip.

She returned six minutes later smiling. "So, where do you want to marry?"

"It will have to be Bastion."

"How about the Hapes Consortium?" Jaina asked. "Tenel Ka would be more than happy to have us. It will not look odd, us marrying at the palace of one of my dear friends and we will not begin our marriage with a political bent."

"We will make it clear from the beginning that you are not involving yourself with political affairs." Jag said.

Jaina inclined her head. "My duty to the Jedi order is foremost. I have already begun to lessen my involvement with the Fleet. I just need Admiral Bwua'tu was to agree to my resignation."

"Well, if he does not he knows that this will be considered an act of aggression against the Jedi."

"Let's see if that matters." Jaina said, grimly.

"Don't get jumpy." Jag advised. "If you expect an attack at every instance, you will get one. Prepare for the worst and every eventuality but if you keep acting like this, you will get paranoid."

Jaina listened, paused, and then said. "Wedding plans."

Jag and Jaina meticulously planned the wedding from their angle. "Your parents will probably want a say in some of these. Your mom as former chief of staff and very aware of the political tightrope we are walking should be able to give some good advice."

"This is also the first and only Solo wedding." Jaina observed. "Mom and dad may have some ideas about how they want it done and who they want to invite."

As it turns out, Han and Leia had anxiously been awaiting this phone call. Leia, in her fashion, had written up her own meticulous lists of guests, caterers, and some press releases. "Well, I had some free time." She shrugged.

Jaina, Jag, and Han laughed. "I love you, mom." Jaina said.

"Well, these resolve some of our dilemmas." Jag noted.

Ben arrived just then. "Congrats." He said, hugging Jaina and Jag. "I am thrilled for the both of you."

"Thanks." Jaina and Jag said.

"I never realized how much planning goes into these weddings." Jaina said, collapsing on Jag's shoulder after her parents left.

"Well, we also need to plan extremely fast." Jag said. "I want to be married to you when I go for my tour."

"Jag, being married within a month?!"

"We can do it." Jag said, calmly.

"I guess if we can fight, come back from the dead, takeover the Empire. What is planning wedding in a month."

"Especially when you have a lot of help." Jaina said, gesturing towards Ben who was leaning on the door behind them. "Have to put this kid to work in his break somehow."

Ben laughed. "No really, anything."

By the end of that night Jag and Jaina had to-do lists for everyone in the Solo-Skywalker family, including the Grandmaster and Amelia, though the former's read inform the Jedi council get their agreement to the plans.

Jaina gave Jag a cup of caffe at the end of the night. "Well, time for work." Jag said.

Jaina chuckled, tiredly. "Well, at least everyone has their to do lists. Once your receptionist droid books a locale then we can get the RSVPs out."

Two weeks later, "This is the first time we have gotten to sit together." Jaina commented as Jag joined her for a cup of caffe at a local bistro.

Jag laughed. "Well, we have both been busy, managing state and planning a wedding."

"My mother, true to form, has finished her to do list. As has Uncle Luke. He and the Jedi council will be in the Hapes consortium two days before the wedding. The invitations have been sent and C-3PO is ordering them by VIP status, friends, family, etc. Since our public appearance," Jaina cringed when she thought of the overly scripted public announcement of the wedding, "We have received many presents. C-3PO is also coordinating thank you notes."

"Well, the reaction has been what we expected." Jag said, eyes sad. Many people were seeing this as a political maneuver. Daala's speech implied that she believed this represented a Jedi consolidation of power.

A choice phrase from a surrogate's statement was, "Well, this just furthers the image of 'High Moff' Jag Fel's role as a Jedi puppet."

Jaina and Jag had decided to take a thick-skinned approach and not address every concern or negative comment about their marriage. Leia smiled thinly when she saw them after that report. "Thick skin." She mouthed, seeing that despite their decision Jag and Jaina looked a little wounded. She smiled and then changed the subject.

"Floral arrangements." Leia said, deliberately pulling up a selection on her datapad.

Three weeks just flew by. The dignitaries, including Jaina's Uncle Luke and his fellow members of the Jedi Council and members of the Alliance council began to arrive during the fourth week. The early arrival of Alliance councilors made Jaina suspect that they were also trying to ascertain the reaction of people in Bastion to this alliance and see whether through this marriage Jaina and Jag were gathering power.

Again, as decided Jaina and Jag decided to primarily treat this as a family affair. "Couldn't wait, huh?" Luke teased, when Jaina and Jag greeted him at the ambassadorial residence, though his eyes told the couple that he had hoped for and expected this. "Did you know how much work you created? Quickly find instructors to fill in. Address the diplomatic concerns."

Jaina laughed and hugged her Uncle. "You know me, Uncle. I always need to find something to add to your schedule."

Luke bowed and then shook hands with Jag. Jag bowed deeply to the Grandmaster. Jag had always admired him.

Luke clapped Jag on the shoulder. "You are about to join the family." Luke said. "Informality is our code."

"I have been trying to teach him that for years." Han said, mournfully.

Luke smiled as Han approached him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Just couldn't stay away, hunh kid??"

Luke laughed. Ben came forward and hugged his father. "Are the Masters settled in the local inn all right?" Jag asked.

"Yes, and they thank you for making such nice arrangements for them." Luke, who would be staying with the Solos at the Ambassadorial residence, stated. One of the goals of this arrangement was to allow Luke to spend time with his family while the other masters demystified the Jedi Order to Imperial citizens whose image of the Jedi was from Imperial propaganda reels. Or knowing someone whom a Jedi had killed.

Jag nodded. "It is good for us as well."

"No business." Leia called from inside, firmly. "Dinner is almost served. C-3P0 will serve."

Luke chuckled and went upstairs to put a dressier robe on and full out laughed when he saw that Han was following him. In five standard minutes every member of the family, including Jag, was at the entrance of the formal dining room.

Leia escorted Jag in, Han, Jaina, and Luke, Ben. Amelia was already sleeping. "I have got to get myself a girlfriend." Ben muttered when his father finished escorting him to his seat.

Luke smirked at his son as they took their places behind a seat. "Don't worry. Normally, you can escort Amelia." Ben scowled in return.

"Welcome, Jag Fel to the Skywalker-Solo family dinner and family." Leia said formally. "We are honored to have you here."

"Honored." All of the others muttered and then pulled out their seats and sat down, Han clapping Jag on the shoulder.

Jaina watched with pride as Jag overcame the vestiges of her family's reservations about the marriage. He did it by being charming, well, as much as Jag could be, and characteristically blunt.

"So, the family will sit up front." Leia said. "Han is, of course, escorting Jaina. Luke, you are escorting me. Amelia will be attending Jaina and so walking alone in front. Ben, you are escorting Chief of State Daala. Don't worry, she is all right with Luke not escorting her. We used the height excuse as well as Luke needing to officiate the ceremony. Ben, this is your chance to also practice your diplomacy."

Ben smiled. "Get information and don't get barbed." Ben had heard it before but Leia was reinforcing it. This would be the last family dinner before the Wedding Day.

Luke added some strategy. "All right. We start in the morning. Jag, make sure to spend some time with Daala. Make her feel pampered."

Jag nodded. "Mother already advised me of this." Jag savored calling Leia mother. "I have assigned Daala to the poshest VIP quarters on Bastion."

Luke smiled. "You all have thought of everything."

"The addition of the white flowers was an excellent idea. White for purity and brightness." Leia said, comfortingly.

Luke chuckled and then turned to Jag. "We have gotten a good report from the Solos. But you tell us, how are things here and with the Moffs."

Jag recounted some of the more funny tales involving trying to get the Moffs into line. He had them all chuckling to the point that Jaina felt Amelia stir. "Uh oh." She said.

"I got it." Luke said, getting up. He wanted to spend some time with his Grandniece.

By the time Luke came downstairs, Jag had left, leaving his regards for the Grandmaster with Jaina.

"This week will speed by. Just like the last few." Leia said, sitting by her brother.

Luke laughed. "This is the week in which our baby is getting married."

Luke ruffled to Jaina, who rolled her eyes' hair. "Honestly, Uncle. I am, egads, lets just put it at too old."

"You will always be our baby. Even when you have children of your own." Han said.

Allana snuck into Jaina's bed again that night. Jaina sighed, but was too tired to tell the girl to go to her own bed so she held the girl tight and coaxed her to sleep.

"You know." Jaina commented sleepily to Allana four days later, "tonight is the last night you can do this. At least for awhile."

"I know. Grandmastah Skywalker 'xplained it to me." Allana said, sleepily. "You marryin' Jag and going on a trip with him. So, though I should try and sleep in my own bed, if I have to sleep with someone I should find Ben, Ma Leia, or Grandmaster."

"I love you, little one."

"Get some sleep." Allana reproved, making Jaina laugh. "You get in married in the morning."

Allana patted Jaina's hair until she dozed to sleep, strangely comforted by the little girl's attempt at helping her sleep. However, Jaina awoke two hours later. "What am I doing?!" Jaina yelped. "Jag and I are such different people. I mean, neither of us knows how to nurture a relationship."

"Yes. Yes you do." Leia said, walking in.

"Mom?" Jaina was astounded that her mother would know that she would have such thoughts.

Leia chuckled. "You are too much like me. You and Jag are perfect. You waited enough time to test your relationship. Yes, there were times when neither of you were mature enough for a relationship. Yes, you have had more than your share of your problems. But, who knows better than me that sometimes initial problems lead to a firmer relationship."

Leia sighed when she felt through the force that her stubborn daughter was still nervous. "I mean, you and Jag _have _taken it slow and tried out a very commited relationships that has seen few problems in the last few months."

Jaina sighed, relenting at last. "Now get some sleep." Leia dictated. "It would not do to be exhausted tomorrow."

Jaina smiled wearily. "I do not know if I will be able to sleep."

"Lie down." Leia instructed, and sat down by her daughter's head once Jaina complied. Leia stroked her head and hummed a lullaby until Jaina fell asleep. The next thing Jaina knew Allana was jumping on her stomach. "Time to wa-ake up." Amelia sing-songed.

Jaina was happy that Allana was acting like a normal six-year old, however she was sleepy. Then she looked at her chrono and leapt up. As was characteristic, Jaina had chosen a painless dress and hairstyle. However, getting up three standard hours before your wedding was still a stretch. "Calm down." Leia, who was again sitting by Jaina's head, said. "The wedding hall is set up. All that remains left to be done is get ready and eat. And the latter will be done first."

Leia was firm. "Ben is setting the table. Amelia, please get ready."

Allana smiled. "I aweady weady."

Leia sighed. She hugged Allana. "Adult language please."

"I _al_ready ready." Allana said, as if giving in.

"Thank you." Leia said. Leia surveyed Amelia's light pink chiffon and pins in the hair. "C-3PO did your hair." She said, amused.

"He said he good at latest styles."

"Well his definition of latest is at least 2o years old." Leia said, under her breath to Jaina, "that is the style I wore to _my _wedding."

Jaina laughed. "Well, C-3P0 did a good job, however I think it might need some touching up." Leia said, diplomatically.

Leia sat Amelia in front of the mirror and Jaina watched in awe how her mother twisted Amelia's hair into a latest style in one minute. "You look gorgeous." Leia kissed Amelia's cheek.

"Thank you." She said, dutifully.

"Breakfast." Han yelled from the kitchen.

The girls laughed. Jaina pulled on a robe and went to the kitchen where her Uncle Luke, cousin Ben, and father were sitting waiting for her. Her expression of anxiety kept the family members discussing light topics though she could sense that they all, especially her father and Ben, wanted to reassure her that she was making the right decision.

"All right." Leia briskly interrupted a heated discussion about the best flying method. "Jaina, please start getting ready-"

"I should start circulating in the wedding hall." Luke said. "I will meet you all in the Bride's chamber ten minutes before the wedding."

"Don't Jedi carry chronos?" Han asked when Luke arrived six minutes before the wedding, just the time they should line up.

"You are talking to the brother who was late to his sister and best friend's wedding. Be thankful that he arrived in time to be the procession." Leia mock glared at her brother.

"Amelia, honey." Han knelt in front of Amelia. "Hold the flowers out and don't take your hairdress off. I know it is annoying. Dress clothes usually are." Luke unsuccessfully attempted to hide his smile at that. "But this is for Jaina."

Amelia stopped prancing around waving the flowers this way and that. She held the flowers in front of her. Leia patted Jaina's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you." Luke said, hugging his niece carefully. "You and Jag will make a wonderful couple."

"Thanks." Jaina said.

"Here we go." Han muttered, taking Jaina's arm as the music began. "Last chance to back out."

"Han!" Leia slapped her husband lightly with the arm that wasn't clasped in Luke's.

"No. Good choice, honey." Han said. "Jag will make you happy."

"Amelia, honey. Remember. One step behind Luke and I and one step ahead of Jaina."

"Yes, ma'am." Amelia said, slightly pertly.

Jaina was laughing slightly as she started walking out. Would she and Jag ever be able to make a family half as wonderful as hers. Would they learn from her parents mistakes? Would they make worse ones? What would happen if she had to go through what her parents did.

She caught Jag's eye. He was standing at the tan altar in characteristic fashion, tall in immaculate uniform, and in control. However his eyes told a story of a man deeply in love. A man ready to jump through novas for her. A man willing to face life's problems with her and respect her independence. They would be okay.

As they got up to the altar Jaina looked at the audience through her veil. The crowd told the story of her brother's accomplishments. There were imperial moffs, Galactic Alliance councilors, and her sadly diminished ranks of family and friends. Noticeably missing were Jag's family, save his Uncle Wedge, Aunt Iella, and cousins Syal and Myri Antilles.

Jag silently demanded her attention again. When she turned to him just after the vows, he mouthed, "Finally here. Finally mine. Finally ours."


End file.
